


Good Show

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Story of Them [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean at Stanford, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't I promise you boys fireworks?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 5 for my [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  card! 

  
It was still raw under his skin, the need to move.  He wasn’t good at putting down roots and making friends, not for the long term, and he wasn’t good at relationships.  What the hell he thought he was doing trying to make this work was beyond him.  He should just leave, let Sam have his slice of the Apple Pie life, let him have the safe and normal he’d been looking at so longingly his entire life. 

Every time he got the strength to leave though, to grab his jacket and up and go, there was Sam, asking Dean to take him someplace, or to drive Jess somewhere, or simply smothering him with his body, his lips, anything and everything until the need to be with his brother outweighed the need to run. 

He didn’t know how Jess knew about this place, but the view as the sun set was spectacular.  They were alone in a small park that was really nothing more than a little offshoot where people could stop and take pictures but as Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, Sam sitting on one side of him with their thighs pressed together and Jess on the other, her head tucked under his arm, he couldn’t think of a much better place to be.

There was a blanket spread out on the grass in front of the car, their picnic packed away in the large basket Jess insisted on bringing.  They were all two beers in, relaxed and enjoying a day off to do nothing.  They didn’t usually get that, not all three of them.  Dean worked during the week and he tended to hunt on the weekends when something was close enough to take on himself.  Jess and Sam both had classes during the week and both usually worked through the weekend.

He felt Sam shift closer and then his brother’s hand was on his face tilting him up for a kiss. 

“Sam?”  It was more of a question than he’d like to admit but this was new too.  Oh, he and Sam had been fooling around for a long time before he left for Stanford and both of them knew it was why Dean hadn’t tried to stop him.  They had needed that time apart to find a way to be who they were, to know that what they were to one another was more than just stress and hard times and growing up without anyone else to trust.  But this?  The thing with Jess and them?  There had been a few times, a bad fight, a  hunt, just pure exhaustion, where he’d let his guard down and allowed his brother to pull him into bed with his girl, but he’d never touched her, never let himself think it was okay to do that. 

Sam kissed him though, opening him up without answer and Jess was still there, her delicate hands pressing under the hem of his shirt to stroke across his stomach.  He couldn’t bite back the moan in time and Sam was smiling against his lips.

“My turn?” Jess asked impatiently and Dean watched as Sam pulled away.  What he wasn’t ready for was Jess, crawling onto her knees and straddling his waist before planting her hands on the window beside his head.  Her smile was tentative but warm and when she brushed her lips against his he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and the fingers of the other wrapping through her hair and correcting her angle. 

“Jesus,” Sam practically whimpered beside them and this time Dean was smiling into Jessica’s kiss. 

“Told you, you are way out of my brother’s league.”

She threw back her head and laughed and Dean took advantage of the fact and kissed along the exposed flesh, watching Sam’s hands as they began pulling her shirt up over her head.  After that it didn’t take long until they were all naked.  Jess was sitting between them, her lips to Sam’s neck, her fingers slowly stroking his cock as Dean pressed in from behind her, licking his way into his brother’s mouth.  When Sam pulled away, Dean let him go. Jess pushed Sam down to his back and then she was straddling him, sinking down his length and Dean’s hand instantly went to his cock, stroking himself as he watched.

“Jesus, Dean… come on,” Sam’s voice was gravel deep and Dean shivered at the sound of it.  He looked at Jessica and it was her hand that was outstretched to him this time.  He took it, allowing her to pull Dean down between Sam’s legs.  She led their hands down her own thigh and over the curve of her ass, then stopped to cup Sam’s balls, pulling lightly as his brother moaned. 

The bottle of lube hit his thigh and he looked up to see Sam’s eyes, blown almost black in lust, as he continued to press up into Jessica’s tight body.  Dean didn’t need anymore hints as he opened the bottle and slicked himself up.  Sam was still loose from their morning together while Jess had been running about getting a picnic ready and when Dean pressed in he let his head fall onto Jessica’s shoulder, his hands gripped her hips and stopping her movements while he gave Sam the time to adjust to him. 

“God, please…”

Dean smiled against Jess’s skin and then Dean slid slowly out of Sam’s body, his hands encouraging Jess to slide up his cock.  When she sank back down, Dean thrust hard into Sam and his brother was moaning like a whore, dirt and filth spewing from his lips as they always did when Dean was buried inside of him.

“Fuck, Sam,” Jessica’s voice sounded hollowed out and she threw her head back until she was resting it on Dean’s shoulder, their bodies moving in and over Sam together.  He could tell from her reaction that Sam wasn’t the type to talk dirty to her and she was more than a little into it. 

It didn’t take long after that.  Dean watched Jessica as her hips stuttered and Sam’s moan told him she was clamping down tight on his cock.  Dean increased his pace, thrusting up at just the right angle and then Sam was screaming his name, his body arching up as Dean fucked hard into him until his own orgasm finally had him spilling into his brother’s body.

Jessica collapsed immediately onto Sam’s chest and his arms wrapped around her, even as his eyes caught Dean’s.  Dean pulled out slowly, letting his brother feel every inch of movement and Sam bit his bottom lip to hold back his moan.  Dean smirked but then grabbed some paper towels to clean them off.

Dean dropped onto his back beside Sam and then Jess was curling into him, her hand over his heart and Sam was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he looked down at them.  He kissed Dean quickly and pressed another kiss to Jessica’s cheek and she sighed happily. 

“Damn Jessie, though Sam was the only cuddler in the family.”

“Jessie?” Sam asked, but Jess cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. 

“Nope, you’re stuck with both of us now Dean,” she said with a sigh.

Full dark finally descended and after a minute or two Dean got up, beginning to get dressed.  Sam and Jess were behind him doing the same.  He barely got his jeans on though when the first splash of color broke the night sky.  Jess had managed to throw on her skirt and Sam’s button up and his brother was in his jeans and a tight blue tee shirt.  They were all barefoot, looking like they’d been romping in the grass half the day, which was a pretty fair assessment.  He smiled as he felt Sam bump his shoulder against his back.  He looked back at his little brother and didn’t fight him as Sam pulled him back against his chest with one arm over his shoulder.  Jess fit into his side and she let Dean wrap her in his arms while Sam let his other hand settled over their twined fingers. 

The local amusement park was celebrating its anniversary with a week long string of events and tonight was the culmination of it all.  She smiled as she looked up at them, and Dean was in awe once again of the little slip of a thing who’d taken his brother in and loved him, who had loved him enough to see through all Dean’s bullshit and to take him in as well.  When she smiled, Dean smiled back and he could feel the pull of Sam’s lips as they brushed against the skin of his bare shoulder.

“Didn’t I promise you boys fireworks?”

Sam let his head back and Dean could feel the bark of his laughter against his back and Jess’s smile was so damn warm. 

“Good show Jessie,” He whispered as he kissed her cheek softly.  “Really fucking good show.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
